


Where Blood and Bones Meet

by dawnofme



Category: Angel: the Series & Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofme/pseuds/dawnofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Set sometime in AtS season 5, after Spike is "fleshed out" and before Fred is infected by Illyria.  In an effort to get Spike out of his hair for a few days, Angel sends him on a retrieval mission to Washington D.C.   Fred needs an ancient Egyptian artifact, which is on display at the Jeffersonian, for one of her experiments, and Spike is just the vamp for the job, since he's so good at nicking things.  Spike has a little fun with Dr. Brennan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Blood and Bones Meet

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Southern California](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Southern+California)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
anxious  
**Entry tags:** |   
[crossover week:bones](http://dawnofme.livejournal.com/tag/crossover+week:bones), [dawnofme](http://dawnofme.livejournal.com/tag/dawnofme), [fiction](http://dawnofme.livejournal.com/tag/fiction)  
  
  
_ **Where Blood and Bones Meet (Spike/Bones crossover fic)** _

Title:  Where Blood and Bones Meet  
Author:  [](http://dawnofme.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawnofme**](http://dawnofme.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Summary:  Set sometime in AtS season 5, after Spike is "fleshed out" and before Fred is infected by Illyria.  In an effort to get Spike out of his hair for a few days, Angel sends him on a retrieval mission to Washington D.C.   Fred needs an ancient Egyptian artifact, which is on display at the Jeffersonian, for one of her experiments, and Spike is just the vamp for the job, since he's so good at nicking things.  Spike has a little fun with Dr. Brennan.

A/N:  I wrote this one shot for the  [](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/)community.

Betas: [](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/profile)[**raynedanser**](http://raynedanser.livejournal.com/) and [](http://frayedgray.livejournal.com/profile)[**frayedgray**](http://frayedgray.livejournal.com/)

  
  
Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters; I'm just playing with them.  For entertainment purposes only and not for profit.  
A/N:  I'm very new to fan fiction and this is my first one shot piece.  Usually I feel compelled to write at least ten chapters, but when I saw that it was crossover week with Bones, I couldn't resist writing this.  One last thing:  I'm a very patriotic American and Spike's views on things are his own and not mine.

**Where Blood and Bones Meet**

****Museums are creepy places at night with the lights dimmed and only mummies and their treasures, in the Egyptian exhibit, to keep one company.  Even a hardened vampire can get a little spooked.  Spike walked slowly around the large showroom touching the smooth glass enclosures.  It was in one of these for sure.

Spike didn't kid himself.  He knew it wasn't because of his great skill as a thief that he was here, though he was good.   Angel just sent him on this mission to get him out of his hair.  Well that was all right because he wanted to get away from the ponce anyway.  He'd nick the ring and go check out the nightlife in D.C. 

That's what he'd do.  Find himself a right accommodating bird, get drunk and have a shag.  With that on his mind, he looked more closely at the glass-covered displays.  Towards the back, he found what he came for.  The ring sat lumped together with other gaudy pieces of jewelry. 

Spike pulled the glass cutting device out of his jacket and quickly made a hole big enough for his hand to fit and  grabbed the clunky ring.   He dropped the artifact into his duster pocket when rapid clicking of heels on the highly polished tiles echoed into the room.  He ducked down and hid behind the wooden cabinet of the glass case. 

The swish of cloth had him curious enough to lift his head and peek through the glass.  The woman's back was to him.  She was wearing a blue lab coat and she fumbled with a big set of keys.  They clattered on the floor and she turned in his direction to bend down and get them.  His eyes widened and he lifted his head up higher to get a better view of her cleavage.  She was a pretty woman with shoulder length brown hair and light eyes.

"There you are, Bones," a man said as he entered the room. 

Spike got the briefest glimpse of the broad shouldered, dark-haired man before he ducked back down.  He looked...

The keys clattered to the floor again.  "Booth!  You startled me." 

"Sorry about that.  Here." 

The keys rattled together and a lock clicked open.  Spike poked his head up again and stared with an open mouth.  Their backs were to him and the pounding of two distinct heartbeats reached his ears.  The man in the cheap black suit was definitely not his Angel, but he sure looked like him from the back.

"What's in here?"  Booth asked while he helped her pry open the long box.   "Oh man, Bones, that's gross." 

She turned and smiled at him.  "It's just a mummy.  He's not going to get up."

Booth took a step back.  "I don't know.  I see something like that and think of all the movies where things like this come back for revenge.  Look it at.  He looks like he's going to sit up any moment."

The more Spike stared at the guy the more he looked like Angel or at least a relative.   The woman reached down and cracking and crunching noises filled the room.

"What are you doing?" the Angel look-a-like said in disgust.

"I need this amulet.  Hodgins needs to a get a sample from it to see if it's a match for one in the lab."  She looked at him with crinkled eyes and a smile.  "I'm going to put it back when I'm done.  Don't worry he won't come looking for it."

"You make fun, but if he comes after you, I'm not sticking around to try and kill it." 

"Oh come on.  Next, you are going to tell me that you think werewolves and vampires are real.  Oh and ghosts, too."

"Well I've never seen a ghost but I haven't ruled out the possibility that they might exist," Booth said.  "Look at that guy; it looks like he's going to sit up any minute and ask for his stuff back."  The man shivered.

"It's scientifically impossible for a man to turn into a werewolf or walk around without a heart beat and live off of the blood of others," the woman said in a superior tone.

The argument was cut short when Booth's cell phone went off.  "Booth here," he said.  "Okay, I'll be right there."  He flipped the phone shut.  "Well, I came looking for you to see if you wanted to get some coffee at the diner, but I've got a new case to deal with."

"Anything I can help with?"  Bones asked while placing the amulet into a plastic bag.

"No bones this time.  Sorry.  But I'll call you if the FBI needs a squint on the case."  He tweaked her nose before walking away.  Booth turned and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled at the man and stared after him for a few seconds after he disappeared while she snapped her gloves off.  She turned back to the coffin and worked on shutting it.

_So the little high and mighty scientist thinks she knows everything, does she?_  Spike thought to himself.  He'd see about that.  His face broke out into a wicked grin and he smiled with his tongue pushing on his upper teeth.  He thought he'd have to wait until later for some entertainment, but he was going to have some fun now.

He rose up and stalked quietly towards her.  He stood at arms length from her and waited for her to notice him.  She turned and jumped when she saw him standing there grinning at her.  Her heart picked up its pace a bit.

"The museum is closed and you shouldn't be here," she told him coolly.  She glared at him and stood ramrod straight in the cool and dim room.

Spike put a large, white hand on his chest, raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Well, I'm not really known for going by the rules, pet."

"Leave now!"  Bones frowned as she pointed to the exit.

_Ooh, this one is used to getting her way_, Spike thought as he circled around her.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready," he told her insolently.

Her leg shot out and he moved to the side to avoid her kick.  He was too quick and her face registered her surprise.  She looked at him for a few seconds with narrowed eyes and an open mouth before she jabbed at him with a closed fist.  He leaned back and all she hit was the air in front of him. 

Spike's smirk turned into a wide grin.  "You're only turning me on with all that violence.  I love a spunky woman.  Gets my blood all hot and bothered, it does."  He was tickled by her reaction and could barely contain himself thinking what she would do when he vamped out.  He focused and morphed into the demon.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream.  With preternatural speed, he reached her, covered her mouth with his hand, and went behind her.  He lifted her off the ground.  She was a little spitfire, kicking with both feet and trying to bite his hand at the same time.  He pushed her into a glossy tiled wall and turned her around to face him, all the while dodging her kicks and moving his hand over her mouth.

Her teeth sank into his palm and he let out a yelp.  "Bloody hell," he said in a deadly voice.  "I'm the one who's supposed to bite, love.  Not you."

Her eyes widened even more and she intensified her struggles to get free.  It wasn't enough to use his hands to keep her up against the wall, so he pressed his whole body into hers.

The muscles in Spikes face relaxed as he changed back to his human visage and smiled at her.  "I promise not to hurt you, much."  He chuckled when she tried to talk through his hand.  "If you promise not scream, I'll take my hand away.  'Sides, if you yell, I'll run out of here and you'll never get the chance to see a vampire up close again.  There aren't many vampires in D.C.  There's already too many bloodsuckers up on Capitol Hill.  Stupid, bloody Americans."  He shook his head.  "Fought for their sodden independence only to be taxed to death by their own government years later."

He kept his hand on her mouth until she stopped struggling.  "So, you going to keep quiet?"

She did her best to nod her head and he slowly moved his hand back.

"Get off of me."  Bones tried to push him away.

"I kind of like where I am at moment.  You're all soft and warm under this bulky lab coat.  I got a nice little preview earlier when you bent over." 

She followed the path that his finger took with her eyes as he raised it up to pull the collar of her sweater out a bit before she came to her senses and slapped his hand away.  Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing increased.

"You sure are pretty," he told her.  "And your neck is so long and graceful."  He ran a finger down her neck and she shivered.  "You like that?"

She pushed at him but he wouldn't budge.  "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Spike," he said as if to boast.  "And you know what I am."

She glared at him with narrowed eyes, "Did Booth put you up to this?"

"Who?  That wanker who was here a minute ago?"    When she nodded, he said, "No.  I don't think he'd like me cozying up to his bird like this."  He thrust his hips up at her and she grunted.

"Stop that." 

"It's kind of hard."  He waggled an eyebrow at her.  "Vampires are very sexual beings."  He moved the lab coat over.  "Especially when we get close to a beautiful woman with hot..." He placed his hand around her side.   "Sweet blood pumping in her veins."  Spike's thumb lightly stroked across the bottom of her breast.

Her heart began to beat rapidly again and the tangy scent of her arousal floated around him. 

She pushed at him and only made things worse.  She looked at him in confusion.  "Vampires don't exist."

"So what?  Am I just a nightmare or, from the way it seems now, perhaps a fantasy?"

She ignored his questions and demanded, "Do that thing with your face again."

He moved away from her a bit and she visibly relaxed even as she fixed her eyes on his face.  "Ah, there's the scientist, always eager to observe."

He went into game face once more and he stood still as she tilted her head from one side to the other.  Hesitantly, she raised a hand and she gasped when he grabbed it roughly and placed it on his forehead.  She moved her hand gently over the bumps and ridges and he sighed at the pleasure it brought him.

"Your eyes," she said in wonder and then shook her head.  "This is impossible."  Her finger brushed against a fang and the razor sharp edge cut into her skin.  She pulled her finger back and looked at the small bead of blood forming on the tip.

"Is it really?" 

He put her finger in his mouth and gently sucked on it.  She closed her eyes for a second and then she pulled her finger back.  She watched him, in awe as he morphed back to his human face.

"That's amazing.  I'd like you to come back to the lab with me.  I have some people who would love to meet you."

"You mean they'd like to poke and prod at me."  Spike chuckled as he said it.  "No thanks.  I already have a scientist back home to do that."  He thought of Fred in her little set up at Wolfram &amp; Hart.  These two would get on well, if Bones could ever get over her unbelief.

"I shouldn't have revealed myself to you at all, but I couldn't resist."  He brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face.  "Don't ever trust another vampire.  Most would not hesitate to drain you and leave you for dead.  I'm one of the good guys and vampires aren't that as a rule."

"Are you sure you won't come upstairs with me?"

"If that is an invitation to find a bed somewhere, I'll take you up on that." 

She looked down.

"I guess that's a no then."  He sighed.  "Oh well.  I got what I came for, so I'll be leaving now." 

He held up the ancient ring.

"You can't take that!"

He dropped it back into his pocket and shrugged.  "I'm just borrowing it for bit.  One of my associates will mail it back here in a few of days."

He crowded her up against the wall again.  "Tell your boyfriend, Booth, that I said he's a lucky chap."

"He's not my boyfriend," she protested weakly as if she was tired of saying it.

"Then he won't mind if I leave you with this."  He leaned in to kiss her before she could think to stop him. She stayed still at first but then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  Who knew the little scientist had so much passion locked away in that nice little body of hers. 

He pulled away from her and gave her a lazy smile before turning and strutting away.  He couldn't resist looking back.  She leaned against the wall with a hand on her lips.  He walked down the hall towards the exit with a little more bounce to his step.  He was off to find a nice little smoky club to end the night in.


End file.
